


A kiss instead

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot about what should have happened in series 8's listen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss instead

Small fanfic A kiss instead

*this fanfic is Au scene from series 8 listen when clara put her hands on the doctors shoulders enjoy this is one shot*

Clara slowly placed her hands on the doctors shoulders. His hearts were racing in the inside but the doctor remain clam and still not making a move to jeaporize Clara knowing his true feelings. Clara was not an idiot she knew how he felt even though the doctor he didnt come out say those three words it was his actions that show how much cared and adore her. So it was her turn to show much she care and adore the doctor. She used her hands on her shoulder to lift herselft up to her tips of her to reach the level of his lips she lean went 90 precent of the way before going the full 100 on his lips. She wanted him to go the 10 precent into her lips the leaning was the signal for him to make a move. But since this doctor she has come to know is more verbal. She whispered into his mouth,

"Doctor, I know you are scared but you dont have to be I am standing right front you. I am seeing you and asking you to take a risk and go to 10 precent, please doctor, dont have to say a word, just please kiss me, not the cheek, the hand or the head, just kiss me on the lips. And everything will be fine nothing will ever go wrong."

"You promise?" doctor whispered back, Clara smiled and reply love after all is promise, yes doctor I promise"

Doctor didnt smile but he did take his take his hands placed them on her hips he lean her 10 precent of the rest of the way softly and sweetly kissing on her lips. And for the first time a promise was fulfilled by the doctor as nothing went wrong after the kiss. Doctor felt freed felt the doctor he once was he met his clever and impossible Clara Oswin Oswald. Doctor was so happy when kissing her he spun through air as they both felt like their hearts were soaring

The end


End file.
